


A Tale of Two Js (And One Matchmaking Turtle)

by kelios



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Jensen has a surprise for Jared. Turns out Jared has one for Jensen, too.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, j2 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	A Tale of Two Js (And One Matchmaking Turtle)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of @thorkiship18's Frankie the Matchmaking Turtle verse, which he was kind enough to let me play with. This story was requested/inspired months ago, and I'm only just now getting it done--sorry!

Jensen moans, hands braced against the plate glass window as Jared pushes into him again, slow and deep. He doesn’t care that anyone can see them, half hopes that someone is looking. Jared’s eyes catch his reflected in the window as he angles his head to catch Jensen’s mouth in a bruising kiss, completely at odds with the slow grind of his hips against Jensen’s ass. 

“Love your mouth,” he whispers, pulling back to let Jensen breathe. Jensen shudders as Jared finds his prostate, moans again as Jared rides that spot with short, smooth strokes, arms slowly giving way until he’s pressed full length against the window. The glass is cool, delicious contrast against his overheated skin, his nipples hard and cock skating over the smooth surface. Jared groans behind him, moving faster now that he has more leverage, lips moving feverishly against Jensen’s throat. One hand leaves Jensen’s hip to grip Jensen’s cock, moving in rhythm with his thrusts and the heat pooling at the base of Jensen’s spine bursts into flame, every nerve alight as Jared sweeps his thumb through the slick leaking from the head of Jensen’s dick. Pleasure surges through him and he hears Jared’s low ragged cry moments before he comes as well, pulsing hotly as Jensen shakes around him. 

Jared collapses against Jensen’s back, crushing him against the streaked glass as they kiss, Jared’s hips still churning lazily against Jensen’s until Jensen finally pushes back enough to turn in Jared’s arms. 

“I can’t breathe, you Sasquatch,” he says affectionately. “And I think we’ve given the neighbors enough of a show for one night.” 

Jared laughs, deep and satisfied. “I’m not the one with the exhibition kink,” he teases, and Jensen doesn’t deny it. 

“Can you blame me?” he says, laughing a little. “Half the building loiters in the lobby, waiting for you to show up. Gotta show ‘em who you belong to.”

“You,” Jared murmurs against Jensen’s lips. “Always.”

They clean up in Jensen’s oversized bathroom, jostling each other at the mirror even though there’s plenty of room. Jared kisses the purpling marks on Jensen’s throat, fits his fingers to the bruises on Jensen’s hips, eyes hot and possessive. 

“You know, I don’t think there’s a person on the planet who’d believe me if I told them about this side of you,” Jensen says, voice rough as Jared digs his fingers in a little deeper. “I kind of like that it’s just for me.”

“You bring out the best in me,” Jared agrees, dimples peeking out. “Come on, let’s get some sleep. Long day tomorrow.” 

_Yeah,_ Jensen thinks, stomach suddenly tight. He takes a deep breath and grabs Jared’s hand as they collapse onto Jensen’s oversized memory foam mattress. _Loooong day._

Jared’s long gone before Jensen wakes up at 7am the next morning, coffee brewing and a bowl of sliced fruit and protein powder waiting next to the blender with a note that says _Don’t be late!_

Jensen’s first stop is the gym on the third floor. He grins to himself--he doesn’t need to work out as much now as he used to, not with Jared keeping him busy with the animal shelter and the beach cleanups and the educational programs on the weekends. The ache in his ass reminds him of his favorite way that Jared keeps him busy, and he skips his usual time on the exercise bike in favor of the treadmill and some weight training. A long slow hot shower takes care of any residual aches and he takes his time getting dressed. He’s got the whole day to get ready for what he hopes will be one of the best, most important days of his life. 

The cleaners for his and Jared’s suits, lunch with Kane, and the big one: the custom jewelry stop he’d contacted three weeks ago for a very special commission. He opens the elegant black and silver box, touches the gleaming surfaces inside gently. “It’s perfect,” he says, throat tight, and the saleswoman smiles. 

“I have to say, we’ve never had a commission like this before, Mr. Ackles. It was a real pleasure to work on something so unique. I hope it’s everything you wanted.” 

“It’s perfect,” Jensen repeats, and shakes her hand before leaving. He heads home to work for a few hours, because there’s no such thing as a real day off when you’re the CEO and he needs something to calm his nerves. He loses himself in the latest expansion proposal and before he knows it his alarm is ringing. 5pm, time to get ready. The last thing he wants is to be late tonight. 

Quick shower, a little gel in his hair. Jensen hesitates in front of the closet, debating. His intention had been to revisit their first date for the first half of the evening, right down to the Old Navy sweater and black jeans, but now he’s having second thoughts. They know each other a little better now, and Jared would never judge him, but maybe a nice suit would be better? He doesn’t want Jared to think he’s not taking this seriously. On the other hand, he’s pretty sure Jared will love the gesture. He dithers until his second alarm goes off, reminding him that he has to pick Jared up in half an hour, and makes a split second decision. 

Twenty minutes later Jensen pulls up in front of the animal shelter, thanking whoever looks out for fools in love that he’d made it here with both his car and his driving record unmarred. Jo is waiting for him, grabs the garment bag from the back seat while scolding him for cutting things so close before scurrying back inside. Jared takes his time, Jensen’s blood pressure slowly ticking up as the clock ticks over, but God. It’s so worth every minute. Jared looks like a $100,000 bucks, which is approximately how much his outfit cost--the same one he’d worn for their first date 7 months ago. His hair is still a little damp, curling adorably around his ears, and for a second Jensen seriously considers calling off this whole elaborate evening and just driving back to his apartment so Jared can fuck him senseless while wearing those shoes. 

_Stick to the plan,_ he tells himself sternly as Jared opens the door and slides in. He leans over for a kiss that threatens to make them late for their dinner reservation, then smiles at Jensen’s outfit. 

“I like where I think this is going,” Jared says, settling in as Jensen heads toward the restaurant. The twenty minute drive feels like barely two as they talk about anything and everything, laughing and enjoying their time together as they always do. Jared slips his arm around Jensen’s waist as they’re taken to their table, leaning down to brush his lips over Jensen’s temple. “I love you,” he whispers. “So much.” 

Jensen orders for them, the same Kobe Wagyu ribeyes they’d had before, flown in from Japan in limited quantities for special customers. Jared jokes about them being carnivores, and his eyes widen as the waiter brings out a bottle of Kosta Browne pinot, the same year and vintage as their previous visit. 

“How did you manage to get another bottle?” Jared asks, amazed. “We were lucky to get one the first time, the waiting list can be years long.” 

“Oh, I have my ways,” Jensen says slyly. Maybe he’ll tell Jared later about how he knows someone who knows someone who knows someone--or maybe he won’t. Nothing wrong with having a secret or two up his sleeve. 

It’s like stepping back in time, except Jensen’s sure that Jared’s smile is brighter, his eyes more beautiful. He takes Jensen’s hand more than once, long fingers covering Jensen’s as he recounts an amusing anecdote from the shelter, and Jensen lets him, marvelling that he’s lucky enough to be here again. 

They finish off the bottle of wine but this time Jensen asks if they can skip dessert. He feels like he’s about to come out of his skin, love and want and need curling warmly in his belly along with the excellent food and wine. He slips his hand into his pocket while they wait for the valet to bring the car around, fingering the sharp corner of the box waiting there. _Just a little while longer,_ he thinks, anticipation shivering through him. 

Jared doesn’t suspect anything unusual when Jensen pulls up in front of his Lake Travis home. “You’re going to have to stay the night, you know,” he teases Jensen. “My car is still at the shelter, so you’ll have to drive me to work.” 

“I guess I can work with that,” Jensen says, pretending to think. “Come on, I want to look at the lake.” 

Jared unlocks the door, guiding them through the darkened rooms until they reach the door to the boathouse and dock. “Your view, sir,” he says, gesturing grandly. Jensen smacks him on the shoulder, laughing, as they enter. Jensen goes to the window, Jared goes to the liquor cabinet, pouring each of them a finger or two of whiskey before joining him. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jared says, almost wistful. Jensen agrees, but it’s not moonlight on the water he’s looking at but the way the soft light brings out the brilliance of Jared’s eyes and the shadows kiss his cheeks, his lips, his throat. He turns to face Jared, setting his drink on the window sill and clearing his throat. 

“What’s going on, Jensen?” The dread in his voice shocks Jensen. It hadn’t occurred to him that Jared might think—

“It’s our anniversary,” Jensen says, suddenly needing to see him smile. “Don’t tell me you forgot?” But Jared doesn’t smile. 

“We met seven months ago,” he says, puzzled. “Our first date was five months ago. What anniversary?”

Jensen grips the box in his pocket tightly, dizzy with wine and whiskey and nerves. “It’s been three months since I realized, standing right here, watching you laugh, that I love you too much to let you go.” Jensen drops to one knee, pulling out the box and flipping the lid back. “And that it was time to do something about it.” He looks up at Jared, his heart in his throat, pulse pounding so hard he can barely get the words out. “Jared, will you marry me?”

Jared stares down at him, so long that Jensen’s heart sinks, his hands shaking from more than the strain of holding out the box. But he doesn’t give up, can’t give up until Jared says the words, until Jared breaks his heart in a million pieces. He’s so sure he was wrong that Jared’s quiet _yes_ doesn’t even register at first, until he says it again, louder. Jensen blinks, feels a tear he hadn’t known was waiting slip down his cheek. Jared pulls him up, crushes him tight against his chest as he says it again. _Yes_. 

Finally Jared pulls back enough that Jensen can kiss him. It’s soft, gentle, full of all the love that Jensen has to give, every hope and dream he’s been holding onto these last three months, and now that the question is asked and answered Jensen feels like the only thing holding him together is Jared’s hands on his face and his hands on Jared’s hips. They have to breathe eventually, and Jensen holds up the box. 

“May I?” he asks, and Jared holds out his right hand so that Jensen can slide the ring over his finger. It’s thick and black, but when Jared moves his hand colors dance over the surface. It’s lighter than a ring its size ought to be, Jensen knows, and he can see Jared puzzling over the slick texture. 

“What is this?” he asks curiously, and Jensen blushes a little. 

“I know it’s not what you’re used to,” he begins, and Jared gives him a _look_ because they’ve talked about this. 

“It’s not,” Jensen insists, refusing to give. “And I wanted it to be special. Something that was you, and us.” He takes a deep breath. “You remember when we went to Galveston for that beach cleanup back in July? I--uh. Well, I was already pretty gone for you at that point, and I kept a couple of the cans we picked up.” Jared looks confused, and Jensen can feel hot blood creeping up over his cheeks. “Like...uh...souveniers. And...um...Frankie.” 

Jared picks up Jensen’s forgotten glass and takes a long swallow, then hands it to Jensen. “Drink,” he orders, and Jensen drains the glass dry. “And maybe start over, because I am so lost.” 

“Like that’s hard,” Jensen teases, feeling a little more settled. This is _Jared,_ he reminds himself. Jared’s not going to make fun of him for being too sentimental or sappy. He takes a deep breath. “So you know how Frankie keeps showing up without his tags? And no one can figure out what’s been happening to them?”

Jared blinks. “You...stole Frankie’s tracking tags?” He gropes behind him for his own glass and leans against the window, staring at Jensen in rapt fascination. “Keep going.”

“I uh. Yeah. I did take the first one,” Jensen admits, rubbing the back of his neck the way he does when he’s embarrassed and forgets that he’s trying to remember not to. “It had the day we met on it, and I wanted it. I mean, if not for him we might not ever--Anyway. I took that one, and a few others. Because they were made of aluminum. And the cans were aluminum. And I knew this place—”

“You had my engagement ring custom made out of aluminum cans from our first vacation together and Frankie’s tracking tag?” Jared’s eyes are shining again, moonlight sparkling on the tears collecting there. “Jensen, that’s the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“It’s anodized aluminum,” Jensen mumbles, face burning even though he’s inordinately pleased Jared likes the ring. “Way stronger than regular aluminum, and the finish won’t come off.”

“You. Are. Amazing.” Jared punctuates each word with a kiss. “And I love you. So much.” 

"And it's engraved," Jensen says, or tries to, but his back hits the wall somewhere around _it’s_ and Jared gets his jeans open somewhere around _\--grav—_, and everything else gets lost in the feel of Jared’s mouth on his and Jared’s hand wrapped huge and warm around his dick. 

“Jay--fuck—” Jensen arches into Jared’s hand, mind temporarily blanked by the surge of pleasure. “You--God--wanna see you too,” he manages, and gets Jared’s ridiculously expensive and ridiculously complicated Italian wool pants unfastened. Jared moans, wraps his hand around both of them, and _fuck_ it’s good. Jensen can--he can _see_ Jared’s ring, moonlight rippling across the smooth surface, feel the metal sliding over his skin, still slightly cooler than Jared’s flesh. He thinks about what it’s going to look like when Jared’s opening him up, that flash of black against his skin, how it might feel against his sensitive rim and that’s it, he’s coming, gasping Jared’s name, ruining Jared’s expensive suit, Jared’s voice breaking against his throat as he wrings every bit of pleasure from them both. Jared kisses Jensen, over and over, until their heart rates slow and Jensen can mostly breathe again. 

“I just got that suit cleaned,” Jensen teases. “And you couldn’t wait to traumatize the cleaners again.” 

“Not my fault,” Jared protests lazily, nuzzling into the warm space at the hinge of Jensen jaw and sending shivers up Jensen’s spine as his fingers clench on the sharp line of Jared’s hip bones. “I can’t be expected to behave responsibly when you do things like this. No one could.” 

Jensen laughs, smiles up at him with something like awe. “No, I suppose you couldn’t.” He protests when Jared steps back, missing his warmth immediately. “Hey…”

“Champagne,” Jared says temptingly, fastening his pants carelessly, and how can Jensen resist that? They make their way to the kitchen, carrying their shoes and giggling like school kids as they tiptoe through the house trying not to wake the housekeeper. There’s a bottle in the fridge, and a basket of strawberries, washed and cleaned. 

“Ahh, dessert,” Jared says gleefully, and grabs the whole basket. They wind up in Jared’s bedroom, dipping the strawberries in champagne and sharing the bottle until it’s empty. Jared falls himself asleep first, stripped down to his boxer briefs, outrageously expensive clothing scattered carelessly around the room. Jensen clucks to himself at the blatant mistreatment when he steps on Jared’s slacks on his way back from the bathroom, then hisses as something sharp stabs his bare foot. 

“Dammit,” he mutters under his breath. He picks up the soft black material, intending to hang them over the back of a chair or something, and curiosity gets the better of him. He digs around in Jared’s pocket and pulls out...a box. Elegant black wood inlaid with silver lettering--_JA_. 

_JA,_ Jensen thinks muzzily. _That’s me. So this must be **for**me._ He’s still trying to decide if that means he’s allowed to open it when Jared stirs behind him.

“Jensen?” Jared calls drowsily. “Where are you?” Jensen drops the pants and the box guiltily and crawls back into bed, drifting off to sleep almost immediately and forgetting about the box until the next morning, when Jared wakes him up a slow and languorous blowjob and two fingers stretching him open. He comes in seemingly endless waves, Jared sinking into him, dragging him under again and again with each powerful thrust. Jensen’s hard again by the time Jared comes, spiraling down again when Jared gasps his name like it’s the only word he knows. 

By the time they shower and clean up, Jared’s little black box has completely slipped Jensen’s mind. 

Jensen drives Jared back to the shelter to pick up his car and Jared drags him inside, eager to make the announcement. The news is met by a moment of puzzled silence, much to Jensen’s surprise, then the expected congratulations are in order. To celebrate all the dogs waiting for adoption get let out into the yard at once, a cacophonous free for all that leaves them all breathless and laughing and covered in dog hair, much to Jensen’s dismay and Jared’s delight. 

“Ahh, come on, Jen,” Jared coaxes, pulling him back into the belly rubbing frenzy. “You’re not going to abandon me for work less than twenty four hours after you make an honest man out of me, are you?”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Jensen can’t help smiling when Jared’s dimples peek out at him. “But I do have to go home tonight so I can work on that expansion project. We want to make it as environmentally friendly as possible.” He looks up at Jared coyly through his lashes. “I wonder where I might find an expert who could help me with that…”

The next couple of weeks pass like a dream. Jared’s relatives make an appearance for the first time in the entire seven months they’ve been together, and Jensen struggles to be cordial as they look down their noses at Jared and sniff disdainfully at his car and his beloved animal shelter. Jensen himself seems to meet with their tentative approval, though his attorney calls him a few days after their visit demanding to know just what kind of trouble he’s gotten himself into that he’s being checked out by a private investigator. He’s not surprised when Jared slams the door behind the last of them and proposes that they just elope to Vegas. 

“No way,” Jensen says firmly. He’s already seen how much this wedding means to Jared--he’s already hired one of the girls from the shelter to handle pictures, and another who has a catering business on the side that’s going to provide hors d'oeuvres for the reception, and Jo is already working on a guest list and a venue. “We are going to be the talk of the town. _This_ town. No running away, no matter how much your parents bug you. I know you can do this, and I’ll be right here beside you if you need me.” 

“I know,” Jared says softly. “That’s why I love you.”

Jensen flutters his eyelashes. “That’s not what you said last night…”

“Maybe you should remind me,” Jared says suggestively, and Jensen lets himself be pulled down the hallway toward the bedroom.  
They’ve barely got the door closed when Jensen’s phone rings. 

“God damn it,” Jared groans, frustrated. “Give me that thing, they can--dude.” Jared squints at the screen in horror. “Your phone is at two percent battery.” 

Jensen just shrugs. “I could start carrying one of those battery packs with me if you want,” he says dryly. “But I’ve been in meetings all day today.”

“There’s a charger on my desk, go plug it in,” Jared orders cheerfully. “Meanwhile, I shall await your pleasure upon yon dais.” 

“You’re such a dork,” Jensen says affectionately. He rummages through Jared’s desk, sneaking a peek over his shoulder at Jared as he tosses his shirt in the general vicinity of his laundry hamper. When he looks back, his glance falls on a familiar looking box. 

“Hey, Jared?” Something in Jensen’s tone stops Jared in mid striptease. “What is this?”

Jared’s eyes widen when he sees the box, a blush rising on his cheeks. “It’s...well…” 

“I saw it the night I proposed,” Jensen says. “But we were so out of it that I completely forgot. It was in the pocket of your slacks.” 

“Open it,” Jared says softly, and Jensen does. 

Inside is a beautiful black band set with two sparkling emeralds. 

“It reminded me of you,” Jared says, almost shy. “Beautiful and elegant and strong.” He takes the box out of Jensen’s hand, rubbing his thumb nervously over the sleek black wood. “It’s kind of funny…_I_ was going to propose to _you_ that night but you beat me to it. After that there didn’t seem to be much point, especially after you put so much thought and effort into my ring, but I didn’t want to take it back.” 

“It’s beautiful. I love it.” Jensen can’t help the smile spreading across his face. He probably looks like a starstruck teenager, but he doesn’t care. “I love _you_.”

“So you’ll wear it?” Jared asks nervously. “It’s not too much?” 

“Never,” Jensen says softly, holding out his hand. “It’s perfect, just like you.”


End file.
